Save Me A Shinigami
by MoonRiseAtDusk
Summary: Clover and Georgia are cousins, like sisters. And they just, 'end up' in the world of Black Butler, realm of the Shinigami! But, if they learned anything from 'ending up' there, its that not everything is as it seems. Currently getting rewritten, Authors Note at the end!
1. Cinimatic Recors Are Evil

**Save Me A Shinigami**

|_Chapter One_|

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cinematic Records Are Evil. No "Its", "Ands" or "Buts" About It<strong>_

-_**Clover's P.O.V**_-

"Clover," Georgia, my best friend, almost like a sister since she lives with me _and _bubbly cousin called. "I'm bored."

I sighed, with my spontaneous cousin, friend _and_ sister- nothing really ever happens as planned. I couldn't read a book because she's here, and she couldn't watch T.V because my mother banned us from T.V because she watched something that got my mom pissed- yet blushing about it. I asked her and all she said was "_Yaoi Ero Goodness_". That's all I needed, because we're almost alike- and I know _exactly_ what Yaoi- it's Goodness that makes Fangirls scream and wish that the guys where Bi ^_^

"Then do something," I answered, looking at the red-haired girl. "I can't be the answerer to _all_ your problems."

"Yeah! But you're not into incest, your mother grounded me from going out, one of my boyfriends broke up with me and my Girlfriend is cheating on me with that slut Amanda!" Georgia stuffed her face into a pillow. "It's not fare! There's nothing to do~"

"Then read! How much will it hurt you?" I asked, Georgia lifting her face and gasped.

"_How much_, Clover! You're insane! You _know_ I detest reading. It's like having to deal with my mother going to jail again! Even if she lost all custody rights to me, she is a whore and a bitch combined- but _really_" Georgia snapped. "Every _single_ book I read is about how someone has a hard time because one or both of their parent's do what my mom does- and I'm _nothing_ like them. I don't do drugs, I don't cut myself- the only thing that I agree on is the fact that their family does talk about the person in jail behind their backs... I'm guilty of doing it too..."

"Georgia, Georgia, George... A," I said, shaking my head back and forth. "Try reading Warriors- it's about cats. Or even the Percy Jackson series, and I'd even recommend starting to re-write the stereotyping that happens," I answered, before sweetdropping at Georgia who glared at me. "Fine, I'll prove it. Pick any book on my bookshelf, hand it to me and I'll find a way to prove that not everyone stereotypes like you assume so."

"_Fine_," Georgia snapped. "I will. And if they do- you owe me cookies, and if they don't I'll give you $20."

"Deal"

Georgia got up and went to my bookshelf, pulling off a plane black book without a title and author. It was thin, and it looked as if it was a leathering cover. The pages looked frail, and yet some looked brand new near the end.

"Alright- let me see it," Georgia threw the book in my direction and jumped on my bed.

I made myself comfortable while Georgia snuck her way beside me. I opened the book, flipping threw it only seeing different names, dates and times.

"What the hell!" Georgia yelled, sitting up. "What is that! It's not a book!"

"No shit Sherlock," I said, rolling my eyes. "How the hell did it get into my bookshelf."

"Well, whatever. Let's see if we can recognize any names- maybe it's like a Death Note. Write a name in it and they die," Georgia answered.

"So... Where's our Shinigami? And who's the owner, me or you?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter- let's just flip through," Georgia said, hitting my arm.

"Ow! Alright, Alright, sheesh," I glared at Georgia before flipping through more names.

"Austin Sanders. Benjamin Scott. Charles Seeley. Derik Shaun. Erika Sinclair. Fredrick Slade. Gardenia Smith. Harvey Snow. Iris Sonnet. William T. Spears. Melvin Stillman. Grell Sutcliff," The names went on and on.

"Wait," Georgia stopped me. "William T. Spears, Grell Sutcliff? William- I can see, but _Grell_?"

Georgia's hand softly went over his name.

"This guy must have been one fucked up dude," Georgia then laughed. "Probably like how our dads are fucked up, huh?"

It's true. I just live with my mom, cousin, step father, step brother and step sister. That's it. Georgia's older than me by one year though, my mother supposedly hated her father- but because Dakota(Georgia's mom) was her sister, she couldn't hate Dakota. Even if it took her a couple of years, have a child herself, and get "dumped" as she put it, did she ever except Georgia fully.

"Wait- if this is the death note, how did William T. Spears die? What was it, _Sophisticated_?" I joked, Georgia rolling her eyes.

But as soon as I stopped talking, the pages sputtered open to a page with two pictures. One had William T. Spears with a woman(Because of a title over the picture) and Grell Sutcliff with a woman(Because a picture over it). The book had something coming out of it that looked like film, and it rapped itself around both Georgia and I, pulling us together.

"Holly Shit! The book is eating us!" Georgia screamed, something breaking in the Kitchen as footsteps ran up the hall way.

"Ah fuck!" I screamed, the door opening to see my mother scream, as both Georgia and I where _consumed_ by the book.

"Damn it Clover! I didn't want to have death by book!"

-_**No One's P.O.V**_-

Mrs. Barrett, mother to Clover watched in horror as once again the film came out of the book. In all her years, she's only seen records come out, and last time it happened it took the life of a young Shinigami. Of course, she knew what was happening, after a long rift that happened so long ago, was it finally going to be put back in place?

Mrs. Barrett ran to grab the book, and was about to run into her room to grab something. But as soon as her hand touched the book- she was consumed by the Cinematic Records just like her daughter and niece.

"Dakota!" She screamed. "Dakota! She has to come back with me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>: Well... That was strange o.O See, they're evil! But- TIME TRAVELING IS FUN:DDDD Let the games begin. (More information on what just happened will be discovered in Chapter Two- know I give you the pictures of Clover and Georgia)

**Edit #1**: This, orginally, was for Quizilla. It still is ^-^ I'm just putting this on because I know some people left Quizilla and they might not see this~ Any way, tonight I'm going to be posting all Eleven chapters I have out, and if I finish Chap. 12, then that one will be added onto the list also ^-^


	2. Undertaker?

**Save Me A Shinigami**

|_Chapter Two_|

* * *

><p><em><strong>Undertaker?<strong>_

-_**Clover's P.O.V**_-

With a short scream, a hard fall and with landing on Georgia, my entire body felt like I just fell of a 10 story building 45 times with 6 of those times being raped and 10 of those times being on fire and then landing in Gasoline. Which I could imagine not being fun.

"Ow! Clover! Get your boney ass of my stomach!" Georgia screamed pushing me off her as my body hit stone.

"Ow! Georgia! Was that really necessary?" I asked, my head lifting up to see her hair a little longer than usual with an old fashion Red Lace-Up Dress. "And when did you change?"

"I could ask you the same question- although black is a fitting color for you," Georgia answered, pointing her bruised arm at the direction of my body.

Looking down I saw my hair longer than usual(Just like Georgia's), and a dress similar to hers as well, but black(And also looked more formal then hers, like I was going to a funeral almost). Only thing was, our hair was pinned up. Georgia's hair was in pigtails and mine just in a ponytail.

"Damn- where am I going? A Funeral?" I asked her, looking at her direction.

"How should I know, and where the hell are we?" Georgia glared at the sky. "And to make it worse, it's going to rain on us, isn't it?"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence, a rain droplet fell.

"Hehe"

"Ah!" In unison, stood up quickly, and instinctively hugged each other for "Dear Life".

"What are two pretty ladies doing in such a back alley in the middle of a storm?" A voice in the dark asked, a gleam of someone's eye shone.

"What's a rapist doing in the middle of a alley way talking to two girls with bruises on their bodies while probably watching them fall out of the sky, huh!" Georgia shot back.

"Georgia... That probably wasn't the smartest thing to say," I glared at Georgia who only rolled her eyes.

The shadow laughed, before walking out.

"I am no rapist, deary," The figure had long silver hair(Yet still looked like a guy) and a large hat said with a fit of giggles in between. "But come with me, and you can stick out of this storm. You might want to, not many people come in these parts. I just opened my shop after retiring from my job, so don't worry."

I looked over to Georgia, who only shrugged her shoulders. As if we had any choice.

"Well, this is my place," The man grinned as Georgia's mouth dropped to the floor.

"What is this! A Funeral home, Morgue? What!" Georgia hugged me righter, her hair dripping wet with it sticking to both hers and mine skin, along with my hair sticking to hers to(Which was weird, because it went over to my left shoulder to where she was).

"Hehe, a good guess. And the correct one at that! This is my shop! I am the Undertaker, may I have your names?" The "Undertaker" asked, sitting on a coffin.

"Eh, Clover- you go first," Georgia said, slipping behind me[And she's the older one -.-].

"W-Well. I'm Clover Juliet Barrett, I'm 15" I said to the Undertaker. "And my cousin, who is cowardly hiding behind me is Georgia Jackson, 16 almost 17 and lives with me and my mother and step family."

The Undertaker cocked his head sideways.

"Step Family?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah. After my father was gone, my mother was forced to Re-Marry a man who had two children, 5 and 6 at the time when they got married. Their mother died in a acid-related accident. She worked in the hospital and the man had acid that was eating him from the inside out, and when she made the cut the acid got into her eyes. She went blind and the acid was starting to eat her inside-out also. So she ended up dying within a month, her body and the patience body had to be burnt as soon as possible." The Undertaker looked interested while Georgia rolled her eyes.

"Details, Details, Details. No wonder your essay was the entire two pages and you passed with a solid 6. You talk too much _and_ write too much. And yet you say your horrible at math and that was your best class too," Georgia grinned.

"Oh shut up, Georgia," I said, rolling my eyes.

"And what about you, Georgia deary?" The Undertaker asked.

"My mom turned bitchy when I was 6. She started to do drugs, became abusive and went to rehab 3 times. She also was a prostitute on the streets, and I got tired of being neglected so I told my aunt Julie, whose my mother's sister and mother to Clover, she called the police and it turns out she also had a warrant for her arrest for the murder of a local Drug Addict who was also selling drugs," Georgia said with a shrug. "I regret nothing."

"Hmm, that's interesting. You don't care for the fact that your mother is in jail because of you?" The Undertaker asked. "When will she get out?"

"Well, she was convicted when I was 8 in 2003, soo" Georgia started to think.

"How could she get convicted in 2003? It's 1875," Undertaker asked or really stated.

"What! It's not 1875. Unless that evil book ATE US AND WE'RE IN HELL! DAMN IT CLOVER! I BLAME EVERYTHING ON YOU!" Georgia screamed, and pointed at me.

"Me! You're the one who picked the book up!" I argued.

"Yeah! But it was in _your_ bookcase! Not mine," Georgia glared.

"Wait- explain to me what happened," Undertaker said, series know.

"Alright! well, Georgia said she wanted to read a book that was different to her Cliché life seeing if every book in _the world_ was similar to her life. I named two series that weren't about her life, so she said, and I quote "_Every __single__ book I read is about how someone has a hard time because one or both of their parent's do what my mom does- and I'm __nothing__ like them_."-" I quoted [with pretty good memory too]. "So I told her to pick a book, she picked a plane book and there where names in it-"

Undertaker cut me off while I took a huge breath in, not realizing I said it faster than I've said anything.

"So you picked up a Death Book?" Undertaker asked.

"Death Whatty?" Georgia asked.

"Death Book, records the death of every person and Shinigami in the world, along with Demons and Angels. You must have picked one up, but to two young adolescent Shinigami? Females no less, it's rare thing to see. But I'm guessing you both have full Shinigami blood," Undertaker said with a shrug. "Why you where in the year 2000 is beyond me. How you came here is beyond me. Unless of course, you're here to change something."

"Wait- It's the year 1875. Apparently we're Shinigami- so says this guy. Clover- let me see your hand," Georgia said, taking my hand and biting it.

"Ow! Georgia, what the fuck did you do that for!" I yelled, taking back my hand to see two bite marks with blood trickling down.

"Alright, so I know it isn't _your _dream. Bite me-" Georgia said, holding out her hand.

"Gladly," I glared at her, taking her hand and biting as hard as I could, blood trickling down my chin quickly as her hand pulled back.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Damn it Clover- stop that! It hurts worse falling!" Georgia yelled, glaring at me as she pulled her hand out of my mouth.

"Well, you two can't leave know," Undertaker said, before his behavior of weirdness came back. "You two will just have to live with me! I might have retired from Shinigami work, but you can't learn the stuff in the academy like the things I can show you~ They probably won't let a girl in to begin with~"

"Wah?" Both Georgia and I was confused know.

"Although you two will still need to go to the Shinigami realm with me to get weapons for you, but I'm a legend there, they can't say no," Undertaker sounded... _Excited_ about this. "I've never seen female Shinigami's before! I can't wait to see you two work! Watch the men fall, woman stunned by your beauty! You can use it against those humans, have children give their souls to you with ease, like two mini-me's already!"

"Georgia," I whispered. "We still have no idea where the hell we are, I'm pretty sure we're not in 1875- this guy is just insane."

"I heard that!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>: Well... This chapter was... Interesting. As you can see, it's not going with the orginal plot-line, so there is possibly going to be a few time skips with a few filler chapters because I get to the actual reason why Clover and Georgia are there in the first place. Dakota is Georgia's mother and Clover's aunt. And I finally gave a name to Clover's mother~ Please, enjoy


	3. Learning The Fundamentals

**Save Me A Shinigami**

|_Chapter Three_|

* * *

><p><em><strong>Learning The Fundamentals Of Being A Shinigami<strong>_

-_**Clover's P.O.V**_-

"Clover~ Georgia~ " Undertaker came in, it's been three weeks and apparently we where "Learning The Fundamentals Of Being A Shinigami".

Yes, he somehow convinced Georgia that we're indeed Shinigami. And then explained to us Death comes natural to us, which explains why we don't mind talking about it and going into detail. Which started our lessons.

"Tell me whose the oldest Shinigami known to this day, Georgia."

"Undertaker, whose also reaped some famous souls. One being Robin Hood," Georgia answered with ease.

"Correct! Clover- what was the name of the first female Shinigami? How long did she live, how and _why_ was she killed, who killed her, how many souls did she reap," Undertaker told me as I sighed.

"Ao, Chi of Japanese Descent. She lived for 3452 years , she was killed by Shinigami for killing four trainee Shinigami under her wing and one of the partners to Undertaker, Undertaker was the one to kill her. She reaped 9567 souls," I answered with ease, glaring at the direction of Georgia.

"Georgia, what is the most important item to a Shinigami and why?" Undertaker asked.

"The Death Scythe, because it's what allows the Shinigami to reap the souls," Georgia answered.

"Good, Clover," Undertaker said, looking at me with a glint in his eye.

See, two weeks ago Georgia opened her big mouth about not setting a challenge for me. She said I _love_ to read, and curse it for being the truth. So the Undertaker started making me read more advanced things, and in return I had to teach _Georgia_ what I learned. Oh I hate dumming everything down, and then having to teach her to say it in a sophisticated way.

"Tell me the most important part of a soul?" The Undertaker asked.

"Wait... There are parts of a Soul?" Both Georgia and I asked at the same time.

"Yes, even though most Shinigami's don't bother to remember what they learned. There really is only two parts- the main soul and the heart, which lies within the soul. We judge a soul based on the heart, if they did anything with good or pure intent, then they're sent to Heaven. If they did anything with evil intent and held no guilt, they go to hell," Undertaker explained. "Didn't you read Chapter 89 last night, Clover?"

"Yes! I also read Chapter 90! But no where did they _ever_ say anything about the Heart and Soul," I said while Undertaker took the book.

"Oh, you learn about it next chapter, but I guess since I already told you, don't bother reading about it. Just read Chapter 91 to as many as you can. There's only 8 more chapters left anyway," Undertaker said with a shrug, throwing it into the coffin he made me sleep in the entire three weeks[Believe it or not, it's highly comfy].

"Hey! Undertaker, Open up!" Loud knocking was heard at the door while Undertaker went to open it as both me and Georgia sat on a Coffin next to Undertaker's own coffin.

Undertaker opened it while two men came in, and a man with a mustache looked to Undertaker.

"I'm from the Scotland Yard- You are to prepare this body for his funeral." The man said with no hint of emotion as the two men held the body bag.

"Lay him here," I said while Georgia got up and we walked to a empty, un-used coffin and lifted the top.

"Good choice," Undertaker said approving as the man looked disgusted, but the two men put the body there anyway.

"Good bye," Undertaker waved while both me and Georgia gave a slight wave, all three leaving without any farther word.

Undertaker closed the door, going by his coffin and opening a coffin while taking out a scalpel and other items.

"Come, come. Bodies that are dead need to be worked on quickly, by removing their organs I can show you if they still have their souls. And if it was devoured by a demon, I can also show you," Undertaker grinned excitedly as I quickly hopped beside him, Georgia gagging a little.

"Why would I want to watch you cut out organs?" Georgia asked.

"Well, you could hold the bag the removed organs are located in," Undertaker grinned. "And I could show you _that_ way, longer- but still effective."

"Eh! Alright, alright! I got the hint, sheesh," Georgia stood beside me as Undertaker got the shirt off, and then made a Y-Incision.

"But don't you need to check outside the body first?" Georgia asked.

"Some Shinigami can tell how a Human, Demon, Angel or even Shinigami died by blood or ash. Although it's tricky to get both blood, but it can happen. Human blood and ash is easy enough, which is also why I want you to take a bite both out of the Liver- it's the easiest part to tell. And I'll know if either of you can tell~ " Undertaker said excitedly.

"Ew! Does it _have_ to be the liver?" Georgia asked.

"Well- it could be the heart, but if the Soul's still intact then you run risk of turning Angel or Demon- both bad because 96% of the Shinigami who do this and turn Angel, turn Demon because they're rejected by God," Undertaker shrugged. "Which is why I'm going to show you how to tell if the soul has been taken out or eaten."

Seconds later, Undertaker skillfully cracked the Ribcage and took everything out, stopping when only the Heart, Liver and Kidney where left.

"Alright, you two must know about the Shinigami Glasses, but because I haven't taken you two to the Shinigami Realm yet, I must tell you this part is almost impossible without your Glasses, but with a trained Shinigami glasses aren't actually needed, they're just proof of your Shinigami blood." Undertaker said, before pointing his finger at the heart. "Carefully, at either the right or left artery there will be a tear of blood inside. Right- it means it was purified by an Angel or Reaped by an Shinigami. Left Chamber means it was Tainted by a Demon or eaten by a Demon-which by now you two know what it's about. To know if it's tainted- the soul must still be in place. Eaten, well. There is no soul left. Know for to know if it's purified some Shinigami rely on the soul being there, but you can tell because the rip is usually _way_ smaller. And the aroma is usually much smellier in a lilotic scent."

"Soo... This guy was reaped by a Shinigami?" Georgia asked/answered.

"Correct, by who and how you would need the Cinematic Records," Undertaker grinned. "Know for the test! I had to go through this to in school, so don't worry. It's just a little piece, and it's tasteless. Or for you two, possibly of your favorite food when you lived in your own realm."

Undertaker took off two pieces, making both of us open our mouths. Stubbornly, Georgia opened her mouth with mine.

"Good," And he dropped the two pieces in our mouths, and made us chew.

Really, it tasted like nothing, and it's texture just tasted smooth.

"Swallow it Clover," Undertaker said.

With much force, I swallowed it, blood hitting my tongue and my eyes squinted shut as it felt like I left the world. Slowly, I opened my eye in time to see someone with a Chainsaw sweep down on the body, with startled me. I blinked my eyes close, and opened them back up to see Georgia hug me.

"YAY! I'm not forced into that like you!" Georgia grinned while Undertaker snickered. "What?"

"You just have more work," Undertaker grinned.

Georgia "Awed" before frowning.

"And know you two, help me redress him and your lesson is over with!" Undertaker said happily. "And tomorrow you go to the Shinigami Realm."

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>: Next Chapter you get the Shinigami Real! So don't kill me! It took me forever to think of what the lesson would be -.- Btw- One Chapter in the book Clover has to read is over 50 pages. [That and she doesn't really have to sleep much, just sometimes. Sooo- Yeah,] ALSO! RATE 5 STARS FOR THE AWESOME UNDERTAKER! (Just ignore the Cannibalism near ness...)


	4. Shinigami Realm

**Save Me A Shinigami**

|_Chapter Four_|

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinigami Realm<strong>_

-_**Clover's P.O.V**_-

"Undertaker..?" Surprise whispered as a crowed of many Shinigami formed, sharp teeth and glasses as Undertaker had both mine and Georgia's hand in each of his hands.

"Just fallow me," Undertaker said in utter annoyance. "This used to happen all the time."

Undertaker opened a door, with a blonde man with glasses and green eyes was on top of the desk, talking to the reception ladies.

"Go away, Jacob" Someone who sounded like my mother said, my eyes perked up. "Unless you want me to get you _father_ here again. I'm sure he can flatten you with that stupid Lawnmower of his again. Or I can get Grell to pull you out of here by the ear."

Undertaker stood back while the man grumbled, glaring at the desk before walking out of the door, shoving Georgia aside. I glared at the man as he passed me, and as he was about to push me I stuck my leg out, and leaned back against the wall almost, out of his reach as he fell flat on his face.

"Haha," I laughed at the boy as he fell, Georgia laughing alongside me as he stood up.

"What, you think that's _funny_" He said, glaring at me. "Unless you want to fight about it."

"Pa-Lease. I've taken MMA classes for the past six years, bitch. You'd be on the ground crying," I smirked as his glare intensified.

"Clover," Undertaker called, and glared at the young boy who scuffed, before walking off.

"You're lucky he's here," The boy whispered before walking off, I smirked.

"Oh, Undertaker, I thought you retired a month ago..." The voice that sounded like my mom called before both me and Georgia popped up by the desk.

"C... Clover?" My mom's voice started to rise before squealing, and jumping over the desk and hugging me. "Clover! I can't believe it's you! I didn't think you would be carried this far back! Ah! And even Georgia's here!"

My mom hugged both of us, almost chocking us out.

"What are you two doing here?" My mother asked.

"They're here to become Shinigami Officers, like I once was. I've trained them for three weeks, only haven't had the proper tools to train them how to reap. That's why I was wondering if you could tweak the rules for me, but if you're Clover's mother and Georgia's aunt, then will you please?" Undertaker asked in an almost begging voice.

"Well, we got a new Super visor, and if he finds out about Clover..." She looked away.

"Ok, who is he?" I asked.

"Umm..." Mom avoided me.

"Mother..." I said sternly.

"It's... Your... Father, who doesn't and has never known about you," Mom said, her fingers tweaking together.

"What?" I yelled, Georgia's hand snapped around my mouth.

"Hey, Leah! Cover for me, I'm going to have to take a break for a sec," Mom called before the woman smiled and shooed my mom off.

"Alright," My mom took a deep breath.

We all sat down on a blanket under a tree, I just happened to sit on the Undertaker because I could. Georgia sat next to us and my mom looked stress.

"Ok... Clover, I never told you your father's name, I never explained to you about who you where. And I'd never thought you'd both take Shinigami Blood. Dakota asked me, that if anything _ever_ happened to her, that she'd want me to be the one to break the news to you Georgia. And I'm _soo_ sorry I couldn't tell you earlier or before this even happened. I don't even know how a Death Book got into your Book Shelf," My mom paused. "You guys know what a Death Book is, correct?"

"Yes, they know almost everything. Clover has the ability to know how one died by the taste of blood, but Georgia doesn't. It isn't surprising. It's a relatively common thing," Undertaker said.

"Wow, I didn't know that. All they need to do is learn how to reap souls," Mom said, in a daze. "But I guess I should tell you who your fathers are."

"Please," Georgia said.

"Alright, since Georgia asked I'll explain your father first. Your father, I didn't and still don't like him. His name is Grell Sutcliff. He's tried to hit on Clover's father for a long time, and it seems any relatively good looking man, he's obsessed over. He knew you were coming, and he did want to be around you- so don't get that wrong. And I'll explain in a second why he was never around," Mom said quickly. "Clover, your father's name is William T. Spears. He's the director and most stuck-up smart person ever. That's why you're always willing to read, go out and do everything... That's why I was so scared to let you go out alone..."

My mom took a deep breath, both Georgia and I to stunned to say _anything_. But I already recognized the names, and I remembered way back when. Georgia was right, Grell _is_ a fucked up guy.

"There was an accident with the Cinematic Records. Dakota and I were putting them back, and soul was being written. Clover, you where only a Week old, and with me and Dakota along with you, Georgia. It grabbed both me, you, Dakota and Georgia, and we were gone from then on out" Mom explained. "When we came to a new Realm, both me and Dakota where surprised, but Dakota couldn't handle it. Know that I've came back, I wonder if Dakota's come back. But I haven't seen her if she has."

"She's back," Undertaker said. "That's how it works- you prevented something. But apparently, what I think at least, is Clover and Georgia aged, while you probably look like you did 15 years ago. They must be here to prevent something to, and stop a lot of things. If their father's know about them, then they'll want to know that they're Shinigami's as well."

"Y-Yeah. But I haven't spoken to Will yet, and I don't know if he can handle it. Only Leah knows anything about it, since we both where transferred from America to here. Will he remember his daughter? What about Grell!" My mother suddenly spoke up. "How will Grell handle all this! Grell was still in the Academy when Georgia was born!"

"Hey, mom," I spoke up. "_Grell_ allowed Georgia to be named after a state, to let her have an _American_ name. And if dad still let me go through with having the name Clover, then why wouldn't the except us know? If they loved you and Aunt Dee Dee, then they can handle us."

"And I second whatever Clover just said!"Georgia said, hand in the air. "Oh, what did Clover just say?"

We all Sweetdropped.

"Like Father like Daughter," Mom said. "Because that's how it really works... Just Clover takes more after _my_ dad..."

"Sooo... About our ID's?" Georgia said.

"Yes, we should go visit Will and Grell know, if Grell isn't being punished again," My mom rolled her eyes. "Undertaker, please come. That might help more."

"I would be delighted."

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>: NO! I didn't pull a Star Wars. I was actually planning this from the _very_ start. Sure, the plot line just changed a bit, or not. But still! Anyway, yes. Ronald that Man whore had Jacob- Man Whore Jr. Just please... Don't kill me.. (Btw- Jacob's 19)


	5. Father Daughter Meeting

**Save Me A Shinigami**

|_Chapter Five_|

* * *

><p><em><strong>Father-Daughter Meeting<strong>_

-_**William T. Spears P.O.V**_-

I glared at Grell once again, ever since we graduated the academy less than a year ago, _both_ having children- he _refuses_ to grow up. Slacking off on work, making me go onto unpaid over time because the soul count-up isn't right. We're gods of death, we don't play around.

"So, Sutcliff," With venom in my mouth, I glared at the Flamboyant Shinigami. "What is your excuse _this_ time?"

"W-Well... Don't look at me with those eyes of such intestate Will!" Grell waved his arms in the air, even his _outfit_ made him revolting to look at. "I did my work!"

"Yes, and your _outfit_, how did that come up?" I asked. "Or, did it just "Appear" out of thin air?"

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it~" Grell called in a sing-song voice, I let out a sigh of frustration.

"Just come in!" I called, the door opening while shuffling of _more _people came in.

"Oh! Julie! ... Who are these three?" I opened my eyes as Grell pointed to two girls.

One with Long Red Hair and a girl similar to the red head but with Black Hair, both of them had Green eyes. Someone who I recognized the Undertaker to me among them

"Julie?" I perked up, just a bit. "Where's Clover?"

"Yeah! Where's Georgia!" Grell stood up. "And Dakota!"

"Oh dear lord, please not another long story- mom, cut to the chase or I will," The girl with Black hair cut in.

"Mom? Who are you calling mom?" Grell snapped.

"Because I'm her daughter, smart one" The girl shot back. "Unless you'd like to challen-"

"Clover, stop!" Julie snapped at the young girl, who shrank back by the side of Undertaker.

"Will, Grell- We _all_ need to talk," Julie said softly.

-_**Clover's P.O.V**_-

After a moment of explaining, and lack of seats I was sitting on the Undertaker's lap while both Grell and _Father_ looked stunned. My mother bit her lip as Georgia sat on the floor, yawning.

"So she's..." Grell said, pointing to Georgia.

"The one and only!" Georgia said, her tongue sticking out with a grin.

"So adorable!" Grell flew down(No, really. _Flew_ down) and attacked Georgia with a hug. "Red really does suites her!"

I rolled my eyes, leaning back on Undertaker's lap.

"You know Undertaker," I said. "You're really comfy. You'd make a really good couch or cushion."

Undertaker started a small fit of giggles.

"Then you'd probably be my only customer, I don't think my _guest_ could do it," Undertaker started to laugh at our inside joke, which I joined in too.

"Clover," _Dad's_ voice snapped me out(Which was weird to call him my official father). "Are you really... Clover?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm Clover," With the grin still stuck on my face and small fits of giggles, I couldn't keep a straight face. "I may not look like I used to, thanks to _someone_- not you mom. But someone. Just think of it as... Growing up... Quickly..."

Georgia took my hand, and pulled me down. A small scream escaped my lips.

"See, told you she screams easily," Georgia smirked.

"Oh don't tell me you just found a new hobby already," I mentally groaned at the thought.

"No, she'll be too busy reaping souls," Dad glared at the duo, I got up. "You two are going to get your ID's as Shinigami Officers. Grell, I would allow you to teach Georgia how to reap- but I think the Undertaker would be more fit."

For some reason, my face lit up.

"Yay! Does that mean me to? Undertaker makes things more interest" I grinned at the thought of all the revenge I will get back at both of them.

"Yes, you lived with him for Three Weeks already, and Undertaker seems to like both of your company," Dad didn't even to say any more.

Both Georgia and jumped the desk and our arms where latched around his neck, a chores of "Thank you" being said multiple times, and very fast. And I gave him a quick peck on the cheeks before Georgia hugged the shit out of Grell and I did the same to mom.

"Don't question our methods, Undertaker" Both Georgia and I said quickly.

Mom rapped her arms around me though, before smiling.

"Just come back, you'll get a modified weapon of your choice," I smirked because I knew my mom so well.

"Thanks," I whispered back, before giving her a peck on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>: Oh Undertaker, I'd pay for a Undertaker Couch ^_^


	6. Twelve Years Later: Warning Of Inpedning

**Save Me A Shinigami**

|_Chapter Six_|

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twelve Years Later: Warnings Of A Impending Problem<strong>_

-_**Clover's P.O.V**_-

"Clover!" Georgia pounced on behind me, my dad sighing as Grell cheered on for Georgia. "It's been Six Years! I missed you so!"

Georgia hugged be from behind, laughing and giggling and absolutely no reason. We looked Seventeen, both of us do. But I'm Twenty-Seven in reality, and she's Twenty-Eight. Oh I feel old know.

"I hate Kentucky! It's nothing like when we lived there! The department made me do _so_ much Paper-Work! I wasn't aloud field work and they where faggots! Faggots I tell you!" Georgia growled as she retold her memories.

"Oh, I feel for ya," I said, escaping her grip. "I had so much Paperwork to upgrade my Weapon, it wasn't even _funny_. The Scythe was worth it, though. Undertaker didn't really start his retirement for almost 3 years. Yeah, took 3 damn years just learn half the things I know. Undertaker said I had to learn the rest myself! Can you believe it?"

Georgia's face dropped to utter "-_-" before going happy again and hugging me. She was just so, hyper, to see me.

"So, any Undercover work to do?"Georgia asked while dad coughed.

"Sadly, One times- this one guy, was supposed to die in a house explosion, with nine others. So, I got to reap all ten souls. Well- 3 souls _burned_. Like, literally _disintegrated_, and I was like. Holly shit! And then, one of them didn't die. And I was like, really? And so- I had to report back, and the souls then disintegrated. So- apparently, a demon tainted their souls, and it's been past the expiration date, so to speak- and they where un reap able." I told her my entire night one night, three weeks ago.

"Which is _why_ I got Georgia back," Dad said, fixing his glasses. "A demon has made a contract with a Human in London, I want you two to go Undercover. I want you to pose as maids," Dad said as Grell went and hugged Georgia.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! I won't allow my daughter to be anyone else's maid!" Grell gave out anime tears.

"Grell, she'll be with my daughter- and what I say goes," Dad says. "Like I said before-"

Grell went off and cried in the corner while dad started to explain.

"You two will be watching a Demon by the name of Sebastian Michaelis. If he doesn't comply with your orders, don't hesitate, kill him. It's two against one and you two are pretty damn good. You've been taught a lot by the Undertaker," Dad said, standing up. "But while you're under cover, you watch him like a hawk. Your job is less important there then it is to watch him. One of you get to watch him day in and day out. It's disturbing to know that a Demon is out there getting the _souls_."

"Mom?" I asked.

"I have to agree with your father on this, besides. I couldn't stop him if I wanted to," My mom said with a shrug.

"Sorry dad, if Clover goes I have to go," Georgia said, hugging me.

"It's alright," Grell sniffled. "Besides- know I get to show you how to re-do your entire self!"

Grell hopped up, and grabbed Georgia before running out.

"That idiot," Dad growled out almost. "Fine, I'll tell you the rest. Clover, Georgia isn't a natural name. So tell her she needs to think up an Allies. Once a week, one of you comes here and reports back what you've observed. You can write it all out and leave it, or tell me in person. You will receive some work, and some pay. But if you should need anything, just call me or your mother, we'll get it."

"You'll leave today, and as soon as that idiot-" Dad didn't even finish his sentence, Georgia ran in and hugged me.

"Yay! We get to work together!" Georgia sounded excited.

"Good, you two can leave know," Dad said with a smirk, before glaring at Grell.

"My dad said Sebastian looks hot," Georgia said with a grin. "And with Twelve years of not seeing my mom, right know. Sexy guys is what I'm up for!"

Georgia put our backpacks on.

"But I don't understand something. There has to be more with this. He has a contract, so he can't eat any souls. Why do they need _us_ both watching him?" I asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Georgia said.

"That's what always goes through your head, did you come up with an Allies?" I asked.

"Did you?" She shot back.

We both walked up to the door.

"Yeah, they can call me Piper, it's the only instrument I can play anyway," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Explain," Georgia said.

"Piper means Flute Player, I play the Flute," I answered with a shrug. "And it's the _only_ instrument I actually can understand, which is sad. Because it's said to be the hardest to make a noise out of, which I find a lie. But- then again I'm just weird like that."

I shrugged at Georgia sweet dropped.

"Well, if we're going to have a instrument theme, then I'll be Harper!" Georgia said happily.

"Uhh- yeah. This might not be a good idea, and I'll tell why. Do you even _know_ how to play the harp?" I asked, Georgia quickly knocked on the door.

"Well, oops. Looks like they're coming, no room to argue know," Georgia smirked while a man, tall, with Raven Black Hair(Making him have a blue tint).

His red eyes looked down at us with absolute no emotion, but his face sad otherwise with absolute disgust. His eyebrow raised when Georgia took out a piece of paper, and started to read it.

"Mr. Sebastian Michaelis. On behalf of the Shinigami Dispatch, me and my partner are here to watch over you as part of the investigation for human souls coming up missing. We must keep an eye on you in order to see if you're bringing in more Demons to London. If you are then you shall be executed as soon as it is seen. Until the killings go down, or the Demon in guilt is capture you are to be watched at all times. I, _Georgia Jackson-Sutcliff_ and _Clover J. Barrett-Spears_ shall be the ones watching over you. We shall work as _Phantomhive Maids_ for the time being. While we are working undercover, you are to call me _Harper_, and Clover is to be known as _Piper_. If you refuse us access to working and watching over you- you are to be killed on spot," Georgia said, reading while frowning. "Hey! This is totally not fare! He's far to good looking to kill~"

I grabbed the paper while Georgia swooned over Sebastian.

"I have no idea how my dad found this out, but you are _fi-ine_," I growled as Georgia was pushed off by Sebastian.

"Yes, well if that is your problem then it's the two of us. I never thought that they Shinigami would go to _this_ lengths. But, if you must" Georgia squealed in delight before hugging Sebastian.

"Bad, Georgia!" I pulled Georgia off the revolting demon. "You should know better!"

I scowled Georgia who stuck her tongue out at me as Sebastian muttered something under his breath, but I didn't catch it. He opened the door wider.

"I shall tell the Young Master that we have new Maids- but before I do, what _can_ you do?" He asked quickly.

"Fight, play the Flute, cook, I don't clean- I can write, dance and fight some more," I answered with a shrug.

"I can do everything she can but play an instrument and I can clean half-ass and make it look like I actually give a damn!" Georgia said excitedly.

"Oh, he's going to want to see you three up close," Sebastian said, making me and Georgia fallow him.

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>: It was an epic time skip~ Any way, we get into the actual plot~ Whose the demon killing? What does _it_ have to do? Why was Georgia gone for Six Years and just come back? Why did Clover talk so easily about the souls being burnt? Yes this takes place in Season One~ I'm just delightfully Psychotic ^_^ Oh! And I've also decided every Ten Chapters I am going to write a Side-Story/One-Shot for the past Ten Chapters(I.E: Funny Shit That Could've Happen, but didn't). So, it's probably going to be based off one chapter. And as if some of the character's weren't OOC enough, they'll be SUPER OOC! (Wait! I'm just making my best assumption with what I've given~ Don't kill me!)


	7. Ciel Phantomhive

**Save Me A Shinigami**

|_Chapter Seven_|

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ciel Phantomhive<strong>_

-_**Clover's P.O.V**_-

"I'm Piper Spears and this is my cousin Mai Sutcliff," I gave Georgia a grin as she glared at me quickly before we both smiled at Ciel.

"And you need to be here, because?" Ciel asked.

"Because of something important going on- Our parents left us to Sebastian!" Georgia said, her winning smile of toothy grin.

Of course, before we came here Sebastian made us go into a more Human-Looking change. By _that_ I mean made us put on flippers to hide our abnormal sharp teeth, nothing else. Of course, we still got to keep our glasses, because when we came here I became literally _blind_ without them(Yeah! I'm calling you out dad!)

"Sebastian, is that true?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, my lord, their father's left me to them," Sebastian said in a way which he wasn't lying (Because the note was technically from my father and had both his and Grell's signature on it!).

Ciel sighed.

"Alright, I have no choice then. You two can work, and I guess be a personal assistant around here, just find them a job to do. Don't let them get into trouble, is there _anything_ you two can do?" Ciel asked after saying a lot of things.

"I can play the flute, cook, I read a lot and I'm really good at writing. I used to train horses, I'm really good with animals but I hate doing math, even if I can do it," I answered honestly.

"What about you, Mai? What can you do?" Ciel asked.

"Everything that _Piper_ can do but the pet thing and I can't play any instrument, but I can dance really well! I mean, so can _Piper_ but between the two of us I'm better," Georgia said with a smile.

It was true, but sad.

"Alright, Mai you will teach me how to dance and Piper- you can learn how to play the Violin with me and you will play every time I dance," Ciel said. "In the meantime of that- you two will be Sebastian's personal assistants."

"Ok!" We said together in unison.

"You're dismissed."

Both me and Georgia walked out before glaring at me.

"Why am _I_ Mai?" She spat. "I told you I wanted to be Harper!"

"Yeah, well that would ruin _my_ music record! Having one person able to play an instrument and the other one who can't!" I spat back. "What kind of person could do that!"

Sebastian walked out with a sigh, rubbing his fingers between his temples before walking off.

"Come know you two," He called. "If you're going to be watching me 24/7 then I should make use of you. You two really have nothing with you, so I'll have to start by taking you shopping, and then cooking. And make it time for the Afternoon Tea, oh dear."

Sebastian gave sigh of sadness, already knowing the impending trouble.

"Sebastian- must you underestimate our abilities as Shinigami? I can make my weapon appear from my house, we just need a room, and nothing inside it. As long as your maids don't know- one of us can stick around you and the other can get ready, we can switch and the other can do her thing and come back. It's easy as that," Georgia said.

"Georgia, stop talking. Just- really. Stop talking, do you ever listen to the things that come out of your mouth?" I asked her, as she gave me an "Innocent" look. "Really, just stop while your ahead."

"Well, I can't get around _one_ of you at least," Sebastian gave out another sigh.

"Mr. Michaelis, I'll be fallowing you. Georgia, tell my father that we are going to be working for him, and just trace where I last was. Mr. Michaelis, just take us to a empty room," I said.

His eyes twitched, before bowing down.

"Of course," He said. "The Phantomhive house treats all _guests_ with hospitality and care."

I snickered alongside Georgia.

"But, if you wouldn't mind me asking," Sebastian said while taking us to an empty room. "Have you heard about, Jack The Ripper?" He asked.

I went into thought while fallowing him.

"Jack the Ripper... Jack The Ripper... Ah yes! Jack The Ripper! A Shinigami whose killing humans who are not on the "**To Die**" List," I answered. "We have suspects, but we haven't actually closed in on them. Me being one of them, I don't get to know the details."

I shrugged while Sebastian raised an eyebrow, looking back at me.

"Why are you one?" He asked.

"Because me and Georgia are the only female Shinigami," I answered.

"Well," Sebastian said. "This is your room."

Sebastian stopped at a empty room with only one bedroom.

"In contrast, this is my room. But if you're posing as my niece's, you might as well stay in this room. Just put two extra beds in, shouldn't be too much," Sebastian said.

"Alright, go Georgia," I said, waving at the Red-Haired girl as she stuck her tongue out at me and entered the room, closing it behind her.

"Alright, shall we get to business?" Sebastian asked. "We have places to clean and subjects to teach the young master. If you are to pose as my niece, I must make you perfect in every aspect! We can't have _one_ person question our ties without good reason, and you are going to learn how to cook. You will have to fallow me everywhere I go, I suppose."

Sebastian started listing things, making them go on and on.

"How about we just get going, shall we?" I asked.

"Yes, we shall."

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>: Mmm, Clover is more tolerable to Sebastian then William is and Georgia doesn't spaz over Sebastian as much as Grell does- and to top it off. What is that? More things about them? Wow- it's a first, eh? Now you know where I'm actually starting ^_^


	8. Knox's Boy

**Save Me A Shinigami**

|_Chapter Eight_|

* * *

><p><em><strong>Knox's Boy<strong>_

-_**Jacob's P.O.V**_-

I glared at my father as he continued to hit on every girl in sight. You would think he's a little too old for this, he is after all 48. Old and has a Thirty-Year old son, Twenty-Eight Year Old Daughter, two Twenty-Two year old daughters, Three Twenty-Nine year old sons and two sets of ten year old twins, one set male and the other male and females. And I've always been told "Thinks yourself lucky, your father had no choice but to be in your life". Every single person I just said, they're my _half_ siblings.

"_Ronald_," I snapped at the Twenty-Year Old looking man. "We have _work_, unless you want overtime."

I watched as my father's face paled, rushing out his goodbyes and running out of the bar.

I sighed and shook my head in shame. Being related to this man is a shame indeed, and I always tell my siblings when I see them, be proud you don't know the man. Stay away from him- take it from your eldest half-brother, I wish and pray every day I wasn't born from the sperm of this man. Their mothers always agree with me on that.

I had no choice but to fallow him as he ran out, looking left and right before snapping his fingers and running right. I took out our list of souls to reap, we're supposed to be heading left for our next big reap- and as soon as I opened the book, he came running the other way.

"Let's go, Jacob boy!" My father yelled, stopping and winking at ladies going into the bar, before running to the direction of the next big reap.

No- really. I wish I wasn't born.

"Any minute know," Father peeked over the news paper, looking for our man. "Hey, is that a demon?"

My head shot into the direction of a shady looking person, it looked like a male with short blonde hair and red eyes that where hidden under a white coat. He looked country-style almost, and my eyes glared at him while I stood up.

"You get the reap- this could be the Demon we've been after," I whispered to father, who did nothing but nod his head.

See, I'm telling you right there- that's the _best_ parenting in the world[Note the sarcasm]. (**Authors Note**: Since I have no idea how guys work, and I really don't _care_~ Unless that guy happens to be sexy, let's just say Grell rubbed off on him, k?].

I walked briskly after the demon in question, before he spotted be and ran off into the crowd, which made me run after him quickly. He ran into a back alley, and in desperate attempts to catch him, I tried to cut him off, pushing people out of the way- I didn't care who they were. I _was_ going to catch him.

I ran into the alley, it leading only one path- which I had no choice _but_ to fallow. Unfortunately, it lead to a dead end with no Demon-In-Question in sight. I growled under my breath, still sensing his presence, and pulling my "Weed Whacker" out, which really was a good Death Scythe in my opinion.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat drug in," A sinister, defiantly Demon-like voice came from behind me.

I turned around, fully prepared for any kind of attack- but all I got was a angel?

"Who are you?" I asked, my Death Scythe ready and rearing.

"I am Ash Landers, Angel of Massacre," He said, his eyes glowing into a angelic color.

"What happened to the demon?" I hissed. "What happened to the blonde-haired demon."

"Oh, you mean me?" His aura changed deadly. "Don't you _dare_ call me a demon- those are filthy creatures!"

The man disappeared faster then I was ready for, and I was about to turn around, but he caught me in my own trap. His hand pierced through the back of my spine, and I could see bone and blood out of his own hand as my grip on my hands weakened, and he took my Death Scythe.

"The only way to kill a pesky Shinigami is by killing them with their own Death Scythe," Ash said.

-_**No One's P.O.V**_-

Ash took his hand out of the limp body of the young Shinigami, who began gasping a bit, but steadily returning back to normal. Ash saw this, and stomped his foot on the Shinigami's ribs.

"Let this be a warning to all who want to interfere with my purification," Ash said. "You will be crushed at your own will!"

The Weed Whacker went off, the red fine strings swirling to look like a fan. Ash removed his foot, kicked the Shinigami onto his back and, without warning, sliced him across the chest. The records of what happened through the Shinigami for the last Thirty Years went by, seeing his mother's death, meeting his father, hating his father, _everything_.

"Oh, you poor boy," The Angel's facial got darker. "I can see your reservation to hell already."

-_**Ronald's P.O.V**_-

I looked at the watch, how long would it take to-

My eyes shot to the same shady looking character, signaling for me to come. Almost playing with me, I glared at it before my eyes narrowed, shooting to the direction Jacob went, but a man in a suit with red stains came out instead.

He shot me a glance- and I discarded everything in hand- running to the alley way in which my first born son went into.

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>: Oh! What's going to happen, huh? Thought you were going to get Georgia action, huh? I told my friend, "Jacob is going to be important! Just you watch!" *Snickers* Any way- know who's the _real_ threat? The Angel? Or Demon? Who _is_ the demon? How will everyone handle it?

Well- just read and find out *Grins* Btw- Ronald is still a Man-Whore though~


	9. So Our Target Is ?

**Save Me A Shinigami**

|_Chapter Nine_|

* * *

><p><em><strong>So Our Target Is-?<strong>_

-_**Georgia's P.O.V**_-

"William! William!" A blonde haired Shinigami with sharp teeth, green hair and glasses on the edge of his nose ran into the building, cutting in front of me and Aunt Julie while he banged on the door. "William! Open up now!"

I watched in silence as William opened the door, a vein popping in his head as he spotted be before looking down at the begging Shinigami.

"What is it, Ronald?" William growled out.

The Shinigami named Ronald calmed down- before speaking once again.

"Jacob and I were out on our Reap, so we left to do it. We only had about five minutes until the people were supposed to die- until I thought I spotted the demon," Ronald was cut off, Williams hands grabbed his shoulders.

"Demon?" William shouted, my eyes went wide along with everyone in the entire room doing work.

Aunt Julie looked horrified, and Grell stopped doing his work(That he "Just Started" to do) and stood up.

"Julie, Grell, Georgia- get in here. Ronald, you will explain _everything_ that happened," William commanded.

"And that's what I saw," Ronald said. "His Cinematic Records where recorded, I don't have the ability to know how one dies, but his own Death Scythe was messed up- and it wasn't by himself. It was used _improperly_, and I know my son well enough to know that he sure as hell wouldn't let anyone touch it willingly."

William sat back in his chair, thinking.

"You can't let Clover and Georgia out in that! Jacob was our youngest Shinigami Officer out there who stood a fight against _you_, William," Aunt Julie said. "Any Shinigami who hasn't hit the age of 100 or can't stand a fight against you shouldn't be doing any field jobs. It's a Angel _and_ Demon we're up against."

"Wait, _Angel_?" I asked. "He didn't say _anything_ about an Angel!"

"An "_Angelic Being_" is what you would describe an Angel," Aunt Julie said, looking dead into Williams eyes. "The demon must be working one way or another with this Angel, even if the Angel has yet to figure this out. It's after something, someone, one of _us_."

"And you really think it would be stupid enough to come here?" William asked. "Here to our Dispatch by itself?"

"It might not be by itself, William" Aunt Julie said, sitting back into her chair. "It killed with help of an Angel, there have been too many deaths for even a starving Demon. Too many satisfying souls at that. Two of them, and a Demon is lasted for 20 years, top."

"Yeah- but we can't recall our Undercover Shinigami Officer's already," Grell cut in. "All we can do is just wait and watch!"

"Don't forget Jack The Ripper!" I cut in. "Unless you have suspects, right?"

"Don't worry, I have _plenty_ of suspects," William's eyes darted to Dad's. "But enough of that, Georgia- return and relay the information to Clover. Tell her the coverage is still in effect. Ronald- I'll be getting every officer on duty to come."

William then tensed, before Ronald's mouth dropped open, and Dad was almost looking like he was going to cry.

"Will! Please! Don't let it be so!" Dad cried out.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," William said dramatically. "We're going to have..."

William paused, looking at the two Shinigami Officers while I sighed. _Not this again_, I thought with a vein.

"Unpaid Over-Time"

Dad, Ronald and Will started to "Cry", so to speak.

"Alright, I'll be off. Clover will need this information- I just came here to tell you that we've been able to successfully become his "Maids", so to speak," I answered.

"Good!" William said, hands slammed on the desk. "Get some of your things! Tell Clover to have her gloves and glasses on at all times! Not even Undercover Shinigami Officers are allowed to be out of conduct! If the demon or Angel is to come- they need to be prepared to fight!"

"Alright," I was about to walk out, when a older looking Shinigami Officer came in, huffing and puffing.

"I have an ID on the Demon!" He yelled out, holding out a piece of paper.

I got a glimpse of it, and my eyes widened.

"No way!"

-_**Clover's P.O.V**_-

I frowned as I was being put up to work without a challenge, even if it wasn't a problem for me. I was beginning to worry, where was Georgia? She's been gone for quite awhile, and I highly doubted it would take that long- unless something was happening.

_But, because I have to stay and watch the demon_. My eyes squinted shut and I paused what I was doing for a brief moment, my thoughts getting to me. _This demon couldn't have done anything to Georgia, I was with her when she left. Only one demon is in this __**entire**__ house. If there are any more, they've successfully fooled my senses_.

"Come, Piper" I was snapped out of my thoughts, the grinning Demon looking down at my moment of weakness. "The Young Master has called, and he needs us."

For the past hour I've been fallowing Sebastian around. And for the past hour I couldn't help but wonder, what was taking Georgia so long? I couldn't leave Sebastian, no matter how much I desperately wished to leave him, run and search for Georgia myself.

"Clover!" I was taken back, I turned around to see Georgia in half of her Shinigami Officer Uniform, with the still Undercover twist.

She had my gloves in her hand, and grabbed one of my hands.

"What took so long?" I asked, she rushed to put them on.

"No time! I've been recalled back to the Office! You're getting a replacement for me!" She yelled, Sebastian not even bothering to talk.

"Look! I can't say much, just look out for a Blonde haired Demon with Red eyes, likes to have on white. He goes by the name of _Twi_, just be careful. He's manipulating a lot of pieces in this game of Chess," Georgia pulled me closer, and whispered words I wished I never heard.

"Got it?" Georgia asked me?

I roughly nodded my head.

"Everything is in your room, along with things for the replacement. They'll be coming later tonight!" Clover took both of my hands and looked me dead into the eye. "_Whatever_ you do, _Don't_ take this _Demon_ away from your line of sight."

Georgia quickly ran off, and left me in awe as Sebastian coughed.

"Well, get back to work now," He said. "You can't let your personal life interrupt your stay here, can you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>: Woot! I feel so evil~ ^_^ Bet you're all like "Y Da Fuck Did U Do That! :(" Well- I'd answer that, but wouldn't it be better if you just read on later chapters? Besides- means something Dramatic can happen next chapter! And don't forget next chapter marks the first "**Short Story**" for one lucky chapter ;) And I might even have it based on Georgia's stay in Kentucky or something. I haven't really decided (*Cough*) Anyway, hope you enjoyed ^_^


	10. Long Night

**Save Me A Shinigami**

|_Chapter Ten_|

_**Long Night**_

* * *

><p>-<em><strong>Clover's P.O.V<strong>_-

~__Flash Back__~

_"Look! I can't say much, just look out for a Blonde haired Demon with Red eyes, likes to have on white. He goes by the name of Twi, just be careful. He's manipulating a lot of pieces in this game of Chess," Georgia pulled me closer, and whispered in my ear._

_"He's just like Victor when we were growing up," Georgia started. "That messed up scrawny little boy who manipulated everyone until he got what he wanted. The boy who always came out at night, who got expelled from school and went to jail for punching or aggravated assault on the Principal. We joked at one point he could be the spawn of Satin, but he could very well be the same boy we once hated with a passion. Be prepared at all times."_

_Georgia left me stunned,_

_"Got it?" Georgia moved back, I roughly nodded my head._

~__End Of Flack Back__~

I gave out a frustrated sigh, Sebastian _refused_ to stop. But Ciel had something going on tomorrow at this house, so _I_ had to help prepare a room. Damn asshole kept talking about "_We give the best Phantomhive hospitality to all guest_", and yet he's done no sign to even give me privacy when I needed it. Sad part about it was since my _partner_ left and had to get a replacement, I haven't gotten the damn man yet!

Men- If I can't live with him, I can live without him.

"_Sorry I'm late_," an old southern accent suddenly said, opening the door to the room we were preparing for tomorrow. "_I just got transferred here after Dispatch in Texas sent me here- apparently there's a horrible Demon-Angel problem going on and they're going to need extra hands in a couple of months, so they're stalking up on the early souls know_."

A boy around Sebastian height came in with a smile, blonde hair and looked as if he was Eighteen[Hey, I looked Seventeen!]. He had a smile that any male Shinigami should kill for[No, really- kill for it!. He was probably relatively new still if he came from Texas. His glasses, though, reminded me of Grell's- but they where black and instead of Grell's skulls, it reminded me of Soul Eater skulls for Shinigami-Sama. Oh, how I missed that anime in the last twelve years .

"Oh good, a replacement," Sarcasm dripped in every word Sebastian was saying, but it was covered up perfectly with the poker face Sebastian always had. "I assume you're here to back Piper up as well?"

"_Piper? I thought your name was Clover_," His southern twain gave credit to his tan skin, his face showed confusion.

"I am Clover- but being undercover from any Humans, I go by the name Piper," I answered. "I might as well know your name."

"_The names Sebastian Knox_," He said.

"Really? My name is Sebastian," Sebastian cut in.

"Wait- two Sebastian's?" I gave out a frustrated sigh. "Yeah, you're going to have an Undercover name, like- fast."

"_Really? Because I'm sure Sebastian's fine_," He said with a grin. "_Never once did I have to change my name, but for you. I'll do it for a kiss_."

I growled under my breath.

"For you- I'll punch you and cut off your dick before I do that," I spat. "And _I'm_ the one in charge here! I've been here a hell of a lot longer then you have!"

Sebastian[II] shrank back besides Sebastian[I]. Sebastian[I] sighed as Sebastian[II] sat up.

"_O...Ok then_" Sebastian[II] said timidly, officially going to start to sleep with one eye open. "... _What do you suggest then_?"

"Pick, Melvin or Chase," I said with a shrug.

"_Ch... Chase it is_," Sebastian[II] said.

"Alright, _Chase_," With a vein popped in my head, I glared at him. "_You_ can help finish everything up with Sebastian- I'll be going to see my father to ask him some questions."

I was about to walk out of the room, but stopped.

"Oh," I said. "Have half of your Shinigami Officer Uniform on by the time I get back."

"_B...But_," Sebastian[II] stuttered out.

"_What_?" I snapped.

"_I'm not an officer! I'm an informant! I gather information on future reaps!_"

My eye twitched.

"_Informant_," I said. "IN-fucking-FORMANT! Do you know what that means for me!"

Sebastian[II] cowered down, getting underneath the pool table.

"That means I can't go do my reaps! That means I can't go speak to my father if needed, that _fucking_ means I have to be with Sebastian I 24 fucking 7 until _Twi_ is killed!" Sebastian[II] let out a cry.

"_Don't blame me! I've been told I'm just a temporary replacement! Just for tonight! Until Georgia comes back from helping my twin brothers Shaun and Spencer!_" Sebastian[II] cried out. "_Please don't kill me!_"

I huffed, holding my breath and praying silently to the god of judgment in which helps me pass the correct judgment to souls I wouldn't kill this guy. He _needs_ to die, and badly. But I can't kill him, if he's waiting for his brothers then something's going to happen.

"If I may," Sebastian[I] cut it. "I've been on good behavior. What's a few minutes away with Sebastian watching me?"

"_No_, you may not cut in," I snapped. "I can't leave, I'm the only one here!"

"_Bu_-" I cut Sebastian[II] off.

"No! If you're not permanent, don't speak! At all! You useless piece of Shinigami! I can't _wait_ for you to get _out_ of my _sight_! But please do something useful- watch this list and contact head quarters to have Georgia get her ass down here if anything happens to even one of these people. Keep using the name Chase though," I said. "Because there's already one Sebastian here that was here before you- or close enough to it at least."

Sebastian[II] nodded his head, getting from out under the table and fleeing the mansion.

"Cruel even for a Shinigami," Sebastian said. "Had tainted soul?"

I glared at the Raven-Haired demon.

"Don't we have things to pick up?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>: Yep! The Knox family get's all together! Isn't it ayen't a purdy thought? Lolz Any way- guess this means I have a side-story to work on, huh? It'll be something like "Side Story: Chapter _" For which-ever chapter I choose, or even "Side Story: _" Just a short One-Shot _ Only doing it because you might as well find out what happens in my head while I actually write the chapters.

Oh! **Sebastian[I]** refers to Sebastian Michaelis, the original Sebastian. **Sebastian[II]** refers to Sebastian Knox. Lolz- Know if only there was a William T. Michaelis You saw nothing~


	11. Reasons To Hate

**Save Me A Shinigami**

|_Side Story: Reasons To Hate_|

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four Years Of Being Back "Home"<strong>_

-_**Clover's P.O.V**_-

I yawned, reading the book I was supposed to read. Georgia leaning next to me, reading over my should. Of course, I wasn't _reading_, per say, mostly just watching the Cinematic Records. We lived back with the other Shinigami's, we had our own apartment. We're allowed to barrow any book, and so far our legacy would be going forever because we're _females_.

**Knock, Knock**. Two solid knocks came from the door, and with a flick of my hand Georgia growled, still sour about losing a bet two years ago- she opened the door.

"Kyaa! You two are so adorable!" My eyes where averted from the Cinematic Records as Grell ran inside, hugging Georgia to the ground.

"Ah! What the fuck are you doing here?" I screamed, abandoning the book, climbing to the top of the couch while Grell looked at me.

"Aw! So adorable!" He got up from Georgia and ran straight to me, putting me into a choke hold while running after Georgia, who couldn't even get away.

He ended up having us both together, hugging us in a choke hold.

_And people wonder why I hate Grell_

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>: This was short, I couldn't think of much _sooooo_. I thought I'd come up with this :3 For some reason I could imagine Grell doing this- 3 years after spending the time with Undertaker, finally having a year to himself :3 Know- the question is why isn't it William D: Well- hey. At least it's not Ronald McDonald... Yeah- I just came up with that today *Sweetdrop*

Ps- Don't tell Tracey[Meh best friend] but Grell looked... *Gag* I can't bring myself to say it _ Never mind then~

Pss- I was lazy on this _ But yeah- if you ever wonder why Clover hates Grell[Or I just added this] Ya know now.


	12. Sleep Deprived Bad Day

**Save Me A Shinigami**

-_Chapter Eleven_-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sleep Deprived = Bad Day<strong>_

-_**Clover's P.O,V**_-

"Hey, I'm ba-" I hugged Georgia, with Sebastian[II] right next to me.

"Damn it girl! If I knew you would have two days away from _this_," I said, pointing to Knox-Boy. "I would have gone instead."

Georgia sweet-dropped as Sebastian[II] started to cry, explaining that I'm a very scary person- and what? He's all happy to see Georgia? Stupid Informant- didn't even say out all night to check each and every soul I had to collect soon.

"*_Sigh_* Well, look, I'll take you ba-" I cut Georgia off.

"No! I'll take him back! Besides! I have _Fifty _souls to reap late tonight. Let me take him!" I quickly countered her.

"A-Alright," Georgia said, looking at Sebastian in his own room. "I guess I could leave you to it!"

Sebastian[II] told the same story to my dad just as he did to Georgia, crying the entire time.

"And-And-And," I rolled my eyes. "She's scary!"

Sebastian[II] is really pathetic in my eyes, always relaying on someone else to help you out. Pft- _bitch. I grew up without my father, spent an extra three years without my father and then only see him sometimes- such as today. So, you're ruining it._ I only glared at the Blonde-Boy.

Two larger boys stood by him, also rolling their eyes. Perhaps- thinking the same as me?

"Sebastian," One said, Sebastian looking hopeful. "You're _Pathetic_, she's a _girl_, and you can't even defeat her? Make her sad, depressed, needing to depend on _you_?"

"Now, now. Don't be so mean, Spencer" The other boy, smaller than the one who spoke but still _way_ bigger then Sebastian(And Sebastian is as tall as Sebastian[I]!). "You _did_ insist we protect him from everything, remember?"

I sweetdropped as the two boys went at it.

"Leave while you can," Dad whispered over to my direction. "They'll just start getting into an argument."

I nodded my head- I didn't care. I was _tired_. I get to, on so many occasions, sleep. I'm still Half-Human, Half-Shinigami. Or, really 3/4 Shinigami- but, does it really matter? It's still almost the same thing.

"Be-"

"Oh good! You're back!" Finny ran into main-back part of the house where I somehow was placed. "Can you help me plant these flowers?"

"Sorry Finny but," Finny started to tear up as I refused him. "No, really! I have somewhere!"

Finny gave me a look of pure innocence, and he wasn't supposed to die anytime soon. Even if a Shinigami isn't allowed to interfere with humans, I'm only 1/4rth, so it can't hurt... Right?

All throughout the day, I've had people ask me for help. Checking the time, my first reap was in Fifteen minutes- and I haven't slept in _two_ _days_. Damn I was tired.

I yawned, and dragged my feet out the door- not even bothering to tell Georgia- she'll figure it out.

"Waiting~ I'm am still waiting~" I sang weirdly to myself I watched two people in a car fall from a cliff. "And they arrive!"

My scythe appeared at my whim, and the souls where going to gather. Before I'd allow the car to explode- I jumped high enough into the air with the help of tree's, and slashed both men at once as their car exploded. And it only took a course of sixteen seconds.

"Two down," I quetly said to myself. "48 more to go."

"You're late!" My father along with the two people from earlier had a lot of the reaps, everyone staring at me.

"Not my fault! You try climbing up a cliff, and I didn't have directions, I haven't been able to sleep-" I was cut off.

"Stop the excuses and get to work," William snapped. "Or else I'll be forced to doc your pay."

Midnight was soon arriving. And I was so fucking _tired_. I went up to the door- and tried, key word, _tried_ to open it.

"You've got. To be fucking _kidding _me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>: :'( I'm tired and I didn't want to not post a chapter today D: So I'm posting this!

**Edit# 1**: Yep~ Know we're offically caught up~


	13. Ten Years Ago

**Save Me A Shinigami**

|_Chapter Twelve_|

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ten Years Ago<strong>_

-_**Clover's P.O.V**_-

"Georgia~" Georgia opened the window from the side of the mansion, allowing me to sneak inside and fall on the floor. "So tired~"

"I can see that," Georgia's half asleep look didn't see much, her glasses-less face just looked down, her pale, clammy hands out-stretched to my hands that greatly replied.

"I'm sleeping on your bed," I answered.

"Alright," Georgia yawned. "I put a tag on Sebastian, so I know where he is at all times.  
>Anyway, let's sleep."<p>

Georgia didn't need to tell me twice, my exhausted body flopped on her bed. Georgia rolling me onto the other side of the bed, but my body was trapped inside the blankets so I wouldn't roll off the bed. Truly, I don't care how bad or wearied this looks. It kind of reminds me a lot about ten years ago, and as soon as my eyes had been closed for 15 seconds and my head was on the pillow, my mind sent me ten-years back into the past.

-_Dream_-

_"Clover!" Undertaker called me over to the body of the dead woman, her stomach area swelled. "Tell me, by just looking, how did she die?"_

_"... I don't know!" I answered with a huff, two years and I still can't tell how someone died. "It's the decomposition that throws me off!"_

_"Which is good," Undertaker answered. "Because I've been trying to get it into yours and Georgia's heads that the only way to know ones death is by looking it up! This girl, for sake of the time, I will tell you, hasn't had her soul reap- she was murdered before her time. She hadn't yet influenced her own future."_

_Undertaker then moved onto another coffin, it was nailed shut. The smell emitting from it suggested it had been in the hot room for, not even a couple of days- and the decomposition had been happening at a rapid pace._

_"Now this body, because we're here illegally, will be remaining inside the coffin. Because we're on borrowed time from the Shinigami Dispatch pausing time inside this building," Undertaker started, taking a crowbar and popping the top off. "We're going to have to make this quick."_

_Georgia's head snapped back, not looking at the body. It was of a small girl, around sixteen. Her red, short hair was matted in blood. Deep gashes on her face, stomach and legs indicated that whoever did it, was pissed. She was missing her Pinky, Middle finger and thumb on her right hand. A isotonic symbol cut onto her left hand, and with the gashes on her stomach... It feels as if she was sacrificed to the devil._

_"This is Scarlett, she has no last name. She's called Scarlett because of her red hair and the fact she's __**covered**__ in blood. Her soul, not even the Shinigami Dispatch Society can figure it out," Undertaker said grimly. "And because of this, I'm not going to allow you to use your ability to see how she died."_

_"But why?" Georgia asked. "Obviously she was sacrificed! A demon could have eaten her soul by now!"_

_"Nope," Undertaker said, putting the top back on. "I'm not going to allow you to take a chance."_

_"You say that __**all**__ the time, Undertaker," Georgia retaliated. "And yet you allow Clover to blindly stick her hand into someone's wound and taste their blood like a Vampire. This body should be at the SDS, studied by the medical team!"_

_"But we didn't get to it in time," I said calmly. "So the humans have it until then."_

_"Precisely," Undertaker spoke calmly. "And with that said, we'll leave it at that tonight, and head back home."_

-_End Of Dream_-

My eyes shot open, my face showing disgust and sadness. The case of "Scarlett" lingered into my head, her body was buried and never taken away. We've never been able to know if her soul was taken, and the way Knox's son was killed.

I looked over beside me to see Georgia was gone, and a note on the bed.

I didn't bother to read it. I just had a horrible thought.

_That attack, ten years ago_. My thoughts made tears want to fall down like a waterfall. _The attack was too satanic to be a human Devil-Worshipper. I've seen only three attacks after hers that I've been to, and they where Soulless before I even arrived._

I went to open the door, not caring if I was still in the same clothing from yesterday[Since I didn't bother to strip]. The portal, for sure, was going to lead me straight into my father's office. I've never done it before, and I believe no one's tried or wanted to.

But, this was an emergency. And it _needed_ to be done.

_This is just too bad_, the thought passed. _Maybe, even perhaps Undertaker himself is going to need to come out of retirement for the Second-Time because of how bad this was. That demon attack is errily close to "Scarlett's" death._

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>: Lolz, another short chapter. But after Three-Weeks, you're probably just happy to see me xD

**Edit #1**: I take back what I said on Chap. Eleven, since I kind of just finished Chapter Twelve XD


	14. Notice

**Save Me A Shinigami**

* * *

><p>|<em><span>:'(<span>_|

_**Important Notice**_

I broke my middle finger of my right hand, so my writing isn't going to happen until typing becomes less awkward for me ... Currently, I'm having someone type for me, yeah...

Thanks to everyone who reviews(Yeah, a entire 2 people. Reaper-Of-Lost-Souls and RandomAsRainbows) Yeah, thank you


	15. Déjà Vu To You Too

**Save Me A Shinigami**

|_Chapter Thirteen_|

* * *

><p><em><strong>Déjà Vu To You Too<strong>_

-_**Clover's P.O.V**_-

I rushed into my father's office, everything blurry because my glasses must have fell onto the floor[And I completely ignored that little fact in my haste]. My black hair was being pulled in a messy bun, and my uniform was being fixed while the office felt empty.

"Father?" My blind green eyes scanned the room, everything seeming dark and very blurry. "Anybody here?"

Walking out of the office, and eerie feeling was creeping into the pit of my stomach. My eyes could only see so much, before it was distorted into the blurred state. But even so, I couldn't see, since, hear or even _smell_(As creepy as that sounded) anyone in the building.

"Oh, Clover?" With a small squeak in surprise, I turned around quickly to the creepy smiling Undertaker, who practically raised and shaped me into the Shinigami who I am now. "So you got called in too?"

"What? Called to what?" I asked, looking at him blankly.

"All Shinigami Officers were called," Undertaker started. "Three Shinigami's deaths happened last night, around 3 a.m. when there where, what you hopefully remember them as, "Silent Reaps". And apparently more and more deaths are popping up. Fortunately, those Shinigami's who died weren't in the London Dispatch, but they _were_ in the area."

"Yeah, but" My eyes drifted off into the empty hallway. "Why wasn't I called? I came to give possibly information about the identification on the "King Of Twi". A death happened long ago, when me and Georgia was still with you- I think the killings started way before we even thought about them."

"I don't know why you weren't called," Undertaker started walking down the hall, making me fallow him. "But information about the King Of Twi is very helpfully right know, if we can figure out when he started then possibly we can track all the deaths that happened similar to them, and possibly predict his next victim."

Both Undertaker and I spoke no words, walking down the silent hallways, only to have silence greet us in every corner. All doors where sound proofed, for personal and general reasoning.

"And," Undertaker said, grabbing my hand and opening the door. "We have arrived."

Chattering was heard from all corners of the room, a _very_ large room at that. A long, 15 foot table with about 50 chairs (Or more) was taking the space- lingering chairs where even around.

"Under! Clover?" I heard my dad address Undertaker, then look down at me.

"Dad! I have in-" I was cut off.

"Doesn't matter, _why_ are you here! Where's Georgia!" Dad hissed.

"What! I thought Georgia was here! But no, dad! I have infor-" I was cut off again.

"What do you _mean_ you don't know where Georgia is! Where are you _glasses_, wqhy aren't you carrying your _weapon_!" Dad stormed in my direction, Undertaker pulling me into an embrace, stopping my father in his tracks(Wherever he may have been standing).

"William," Undertaker said calmly. "This _isn't_ the time. Clover has information about the King Of Twi, and if you want to catch him before her strikes, I _suggest_ you listen to her."

Undertaker stopped everything in the room, my dad probably looking dumbfounded before shuffling was heard, and a pair of glasses where folded. Undertaker's hand, out reached, made me stand in front of him before slipping a pair of glasses onto my face.

Everything seemed much brighter, in a bleak way.

"Clover," Dad said softly. "What do you know about the King Of Twi."

And that's when I told him everything. About him possibly being Victor, about possibly having started long ago, more than six years ago- and then.

Aunt Dee Dee ran into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>: Sorry it's taken so long to get out! I wanted to post, but in reality I kind of forgot about this- and. Aaaag! I'm sorry if this is shorter! I wanted to end it here because, well. This is better than nothing, right? And I didn't want anyone to think I abandoned this story! And officially, my MRAD account on Quizilla is no longer in use- and will be updated this story only here! (Aren't you guys lucky?)


	16. Death Of The Valiant

**Save Me A Shinigami**

|_Chapter Fourteen_|

* * *

><p><em><strong>Death Of The Valiant<strong>_

-_**Clover's P.O.V**_-

"Aunt Dee Dee!" My eyes where popped open, the black-haired, green eyed woman's mouth gapped open.

"Dakota!" My mom screeched, running by her side, slipping past dad while Undertaker kept a grip around my waist. "Where have you been!"

More of a statement then a question, Aunt Dee Dee swallowed hard before looking at Mom.

"Where's Georgia?" She asked, her mouth seeming dry, and her words seeming pained. "Where's... My Georgia?"

"Georgia's gone out," I answered.

"Where?" She asked, her eyes seeming red.

"I... I don't know," I answered honestly, Aunt Dee Dee's legs then gave out.

Her body shook, her arms to weak to help her. Mom's body curled protectively around Aunt Dee Dee's, Grell finally seeing what's happened and ran by her side.

"Georgia!" She screamed. "He can't get Georgia!"

Everyone in the room cringed back, Dad walking calmly over to Aunt Dee Dee.

"Dakota," He said calmly, bending down. "What's happened? Where have you been?"

Aunt Dee Dee finally gave out, crying onto my mom's shoulder, Grell beside mom, and hugging her also.

"He took me away," She cried out. "He said if I escaped, he'd take my daughter! He said the killings wouldn't stop, not until _she_ would suffer along with him!"

"Whose _she_?" Dad asked, his voice raising a bit.

"An Angel!" Aunt Dee Dee started to gag, her hands thrown to her neck.

Her eyes where rolling back, Undertaker making me take four steps back, and turning to the wall. His body leaned on mine, his hands covering my ears as I felt the vibration of his voice. Though my eyes where forcibly fixed on the wall, I could see the Shadows of others, and I knew Aunt Dee Dee had said something she shouldn't have, and that whatever it was- caused her life to be taken.

I was leaned over for a good thirty minutes, Undertaker's body up against mine. And if it wasn't for the fact that this was such a grave time, I wouldn't had my mind somewhere else. Undertaker finally stood, his hands raised from my ears, and then too my shoulders, allowing me to stand up straight.

"-And make sure to have the area around London covered head to toe," Dad's voice rang.

I still wasn't turned around to see the mess.

"And I want ever Undercover agent back to HQ, and I want a head count. This is no longer a State of Emergency Level 5, this is a Level 1, Code Black. This is like the 1300's, and I want everyone on high guards. No one is to leave this building without my permission, and at least three other Shinigami's with them- one at _least_ being 500." Dad barked orders to others, everyone doing their jobs intently. "Clover, I don't want you to leave this room. Undertaker, can you please come with me?"

"I would," Undertaker stated. "But as of now, I don't think it would be a wise idea to leave a young Shinigami, even your own daughter, alone."

Dad's eyes silted, looking at Undertaker before closing his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Fine, Clover come to," Dad said quickly. "We need to talk alone."

Mom was off in a corner with Grell, from what I saw crying. Dad wouldn't be able to do anything to help her, not yet at least. And when he _was_ going to finally comfort her, yeah. I don't even want to know what's going to happen, and I don't care as long as they use protection.

Undertaker took my wrist(not forcefully), and dragged me along with him. Dad stalking off to his office, hundreds among thousands of Shinigami's making their way in the room. Most of them where heading to the dorms, their personal houses in one- preparing for what's to come.

I heard the click of a door, and quickly turned to face the door- and was dragged in once again.

Once inside, the door closed and my dad stalked off to his desk, and sat down in his spinney chair(And if it wasn't such a grave moment, I would have yelled it was his Spinney Chair of Doom!)

"Please," My dad gestured to the two seats that have always been in the room. "Sit down."

Without hesitation, both me and Undertaker took a seat in front of his desk.

"Look," Dad started. "I'm not going to sugarcoat anything because Clover is here, I'm going straight to the point."

Undertaker looked intent, and I was sure as hell going to listen. No way would I not miss this, I could catch Georgia up when she got back.

"Someone has to be helping the King Of Twi," Dad paused as my eyes went wide. "Someone in the Shinigami Dispatch."

"Why would you say that?" Asked Undertaker before I could. "You're now doubting your own men? Let alone your own child?"

"I never said I doubted my daughter," Dad hissed. "She's hear listing to this, isn't she? I just think it's a little strange that the ones who happened to be killed where all of _Knox_'s sons. The Silent Reaps weren't in the London Dispatch, but their usual safety was, since they were all under age."

"They moved the age up?" Undertaker asked.

"As a matter of fact, they did," Dad answered, his hands folding on the desk. "You have to be at least Ninety-Nine to engage in in-field activity. They've officially modified our weapons, were everything is extendable. Though the ones who don't want to go back to the academy keep their weapons the way they are- this is off topic."

Dad snapped back into reality as Undertaker gave an amused look. Though this is serious, this _is_ Undertaker. Whether it's a good laugh, or just making someone off topic- he can't help himself.

"But you tell me this anyway," Undertaker said through the small pause. "Why?"

"You've done this a hell of a lot longer than any of us still in service," Dad said. "I want you to lead a squad of Shinigami to battle, this Demon seems more powerful then what we see."

"Good point dad," I said sarcastically. "But we still know nothing of his power, his location, and _who_ he would strike next."

[_**From This Point On- It Has Been REWRITTEN for the sheer fact it was just to random and fucked up**_]

"Oh, I have an idea," Dad snapped his fingers, turning around in his chair, and pulled something out of his filing cabinet. "This is a file I've thought up of, looking at deaths similar to this. Any death that could have been related to Demon's, if even a _tiny_ bit, has been added to this. Hypothetically speaking, if these were all the "King Of Twi" death's, it means he's left a pattern."

"A pattern? A pattern of _what_?" I hissed. "You heard Aunt Dee Dee! He wants _something_ to suffer, an _Angel_!"

"Exactly," Dad snapped.

"It means that these humans would have been extremely religious," Undertaker said softly. "And from what you've said, about that the Scarlett Murder Case, I highly doubt these are just five-minute 'hook ups'."

"What do you mean by, 'Five Minute Hook-Ups'?" I asked.

"He means that whoever took their soul, it didn't take them five minutes to put them under their 'spell' of sorts. It means that they've taken their time to get to know their victim, for all of these bodies," Dad through over a hundred pictures onto his desk. "Have no struggle marks on their bodies. Their souls where ripped out, and _then_ their bodies ravaged. Something a human wouldn't know about, or inexperienced Shinigami's, and barely any of the experienced ones as well."

"Ok, so the man gets to know his victim, I get that. But, in order to take their soul, doesn't he need to rip it out by taking his hand and digging into their heart?" I asked.

"That he does," He said.

"So, if their religious, we're talking about fallows god, right?" I asked.

"Yes," Dad said.

"So, if they fallow god, why did they allow a demon to rip out their heart? Willingly, no less."

"Because they've known each other long enough, maybe three weeks. Tops."

"So, that means nothing," I looked at Undertaker. "And Scarlett, she didn't look like she gave up willingly."

Undertaker got up, and started to expect the pictures, and then threw them back down.

"These aren't even remotely close to the killings," He hissed. "You've been wasting your time on _nothing_."

"What do you mean?" Dad argued.

"I've been listing to what Clover has been saying," Undertaker motioned to me. "She's right, and you're right. Their religious, but they _don't_ worship god."

"They worship the devil?" I asked in disbelief.

"Exactly!" Undertaker shouted. "There has been a larger number of deaths lately, and a large number of children being kidnapped! I know someone we can talk to, someone who'd possibly be able to help on this investigation-"

"_No_," Dad said sharply, eyes glaring. "I know what you're getting at! I'm _not_ talking to _him_. And I **refuse** to work with _it_."

"We don't have _time_," Undertaker argued. "You heard what Dakota said! We only have so much _time_ before Georgia is _dead_. We have names of who could help, and we have possible places! Get your Shinigami's to start the investigations, have troops of ten go out and do it! This is our time to end it, _now_!"

Undertaker pivoted on his heel, and stormed out of the room.

"I'll start preparing by talking to who needs to be talked to," He growled. "And I'll have no choice but to come out of retirement for a short amount of time!"

As the door shut close, I looked at my dad whose face showed disbelief.

He took a deep breath, before looking at me.

"Go fallow Undertaker," He said softly. "It's out of my hands know, we have no choice but to listen and fallow his orders for now."

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>: Alright, so I'm sorry about this first version being so fucked up- so I rewrote it! Lucky for me, I actually looked at this- and saw that I didn't completely erase the chapter (like I thought I did). Hopefully, this chapter makes you happy **angel61991** and hopefully **Reaper-of-Lost-Souls** will understand why I rewrote this chapter...

Anyway, want to know something funny? Ok, so the Softball season started again in October, or sometime around that time-frame. And, I haven't gotten hit _all _season! And I _always_ get hit! Well, last Saturday, I had a game! Well, I got there two hours early, my mom is the manager for my 16U (16 and under team... XD Under is for Undertaker:) team. Well, there was a game before mine, and they need ONE MORE PERSON! So I said I'd do it. Well, they placed me in right field, and I played- and played. Well, the ninth girl finally got there, but I could still play because they can have up to two players from a different team, as well as I've started playing before she got up there.

Well, the team got the three outs when it was our turn to bat, and I had to go to Right Field one last time before I got switched out for the rest of the game... We got our three outs, and then- it was _my_ turn to bat. I was third person who was going to bat, and there was two outs before me (this team had a High School Pitcher, and nobody in that league is used to a High School pitcher)

Before I go a little further, let me side track you a bit. I play under a league called "Miss Tampa Bay Softball", they play under Travel Ball rules. And I used to play under Little League, something you probably know more commonly... I played under Little League for _five_ years, and every team I went up against had a high school pitcher, or high school pitcher level pitchers! (including my own team).

Anyhow, back to my story.

So, I go up to bat, I have two strikes, to balls. That means, if there are two more balls- I get walked, one more strike- I'm out. Anyway, so, she pitches the ball... I get hit... In the _thigh_!

I'm all like, yahoo! Free walk! But, it hurt like fuck.

Well, anyway, this team lost their game, and it wasn't my fault! (Yeah, wasn't my fault for real!)

Anyway, this isn't even the funny part!

That game ends, and the game I came to play starts! So, my mom puts me at the top of the batting order, because or usual start-off batter wasn't there, and we've always had our pitcher start us off (as I was catching that game, might as well have the person whose already had hitting practice longer hit first). Anyway- I go up to the play, no strikes, no balls, first pitch of the game.

I got hit.

Yeah, not kidding...

Sheesh, review for sympathy! ... Nah, I'm joking! Review because you like this story and think I'm awesome:) XD


	17. Clover Fields And Thorns

**Save Me A Shinigami**

|_Chapter Fifteen_|

_**Clover Fields And Thorns  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>-<em><strong>Clover's P.O.V<strong>_-

"Undertaker!" I called out, running out of my father's office.

Undertaker didn't stop, but slowed down his quick pace, allowing me to easily catch up to him.

"Are you _really_ coming out of retirement? Even if it's temporary?" I asked, looking at him. "Isn't it bad enough you went out just to train me and Georgia? But _now_, you might not even live to go back into retirement!"

"If it means to get this fight over with," Undertaker said, turning a corner. "Then I'll do it. This world is about to become imbalance, your father of all people should know what this would mean if the King Of Twi does what Dakota said he would try to do."

"Ok, well," I said, a little awkwardly. "I didn't get to hear what she was saying, what did she say? She was having a spaz attack, obviously died, but you covered my ears and body."

"Because it isn't something you should hear, or witness," Undertaker said simply. "Look, I trained you myself- which means I know what you're capable of doing. I want two squads. One lead by you, and one lead by your father. I and Grell will lead two distraction squads. Get sixteen of the best Shinigami's, at least 400 years old, and get ready to attack."

"Attack _who_?" I asked. "And where no less! Not only that, but where am I going? I can't just fallow you blindly into battle, along with my father! You _have_ to tell me what's going on, if I don't know what's going on, how will I be able to help?"

"Look," Undertaker stopped before we walked into the briefing room. "The King Of Twi, from what I've gotten, is trying to amp up his power by taking the souls of people who worship the devil. The reason why they all fight back is because they think they themselves will be turned into Demons, and only maybe a sixteenth of them will be."

"Ok, so what about finding the Angel?" I asked. "I heard _that_ much from Aunt Dee Dee, I know that there is some type war between the two going on."

"Exactly, and the only way to find this out is contacting the only demon around," Undertaker said, eyes turning to the door. "Sebastian Michaelis, and his master Ciel."

"Hey, I know those two!" I said, eyes growing wide. "That's where both Georgia and I was dispatched at!"

"Really?" Undertaker asked, turning back to me. "So that means he already knows who you are?"

"Yeah!" I said. "I... I think I saw a note of some sort when I came here, but I was in a hurry and didn't read it..."

"A _note_," Time seemed to stop. "Do you have it?"

"Yeah!" I said, surprised. "It's in my pocket!"

I took it out, and Undertaker looked over my shoulder as we both read it.

_Dear Clover,_

_I went out with Sebastian on some stupid 'mission' to get 'Master Ciel' more Earl Gray Tea. Please don't wait for me, and go ahead and do your quota on Souls, and meet me at the Dispatch Society tonight, Ok? Alright, thanks!_

_Love Always, Georgia_

"Well, then that should mean she wasn't kidnapped yet," Undertaker glared at the wall. "But that all so means she's a target to all demons."

"But, she went off with Sebastian!" I cried out suddenly. "Doesn't that mean he turned her in?"

"No," Undertaker turned his gaze to me. "But this means that Ciel is most likely is informed about this, and is probably looking for me."

Undertaker paused as I put the note into my pocket.

"Look, I know the sixteen people _I'll _take, but I don't know about my dad, uncle Grell, or you," I said cautiously. "But with what you know now, are you going to return to your shop and wait out for Ciel?"

"No," Undertaker said, shaking his head. "I'm going straight to him, with my sixteen picks. I know plenty of people still in here, people who are far beneath me in comparison, but good enough."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I can go with you as well!"

"No," Undertaker said quickly, eyes quickly flashing with a bit of worry and anxiety. "I can handle it, just go to the yard and gather your sixteen Shinigami's!"

"All-Alright then," I quickly looked at the change in character.

I certainly want this war over with, I miss the old Undertaker.

"Alright everyone," I called out, looking at the band of Shinigami's in the yard. It took them about an hour to all gather up, and my mom had to coax my dad out of his office, but I got everybody in here. "I need forty-eight Shinigami's with me! But, _I'll_ only be calling sixteen! When I call your name, I want you up here, right now!"

Everyone's eyes were locked onto me. With six years of working side-by-side with my dad, I was able to discover who did their job properly, and who didn't.

"I want, the following:  
>David Woodridge<br>Germy Grayson  
>Raymond Brooks<br>Andrew Feather  
>Peter Peirce<br>Morty Bird  
>Charlie Black<br>Aaron Smart  
>Sage Wilde[1]<br>Noah Jefferson  
>Pryce Warren<br>Ryder Blake  
>Axl Crow<br>Lucas Brake  
>Lucian Andrew<br>and finally  
>Benjamin Ashley", I called out all sixteen men, all in a breath. "The rest, wait for orders from my father or Undertaker."<p>

Those sixteen men moved forward, everyone else staying put as I signaled them to fallow me out the room. I turned my head ever so slightly to see my father nod his head, and Undertaker turn his head away. I didn't particularly know _why_, but it didn't really matter to me.

We walked silently down the room, and into the main hall. And, as we walked, it never occurred to me that there was a large statue of a woman. Long, flowing hair to her mid-back, pants, jacket, scarf. It reminded me much of the times before I came _here_, wherever _here_ is.

"Miss Spears?" I turned around, looking at the small troop of sixteen. The youngest, Andrew Feather, had his hand up. "Where are we going? Why not to the weapon's vault? Some of us, unlike you, don't have customized weapons. And, what _are_ we doing, and going?"

"Well, one, I don't _care_ if you don't have customized weapons, it took me 3 years before I got the weapon I have now. And two, we're going to be leading an attack squad, and until we get the OK to go- I want to go to the library. I want to start looking in the books, and Axl- I want to and Ryder to go through the new 'To Die List', there could possibly be some new information. After all, we finally got the dinosaur system updated- we now know by who they killed by."

Everyone nodded their head, and I glared at them.

"Get a move on! I want the information, NOW!"

* * *

><p>[1] Sage... is a guys name! Or, can be (and with how far back we are, it's been used!)<p>

**Me**: After about a hundred years, my computer's semi-fixed! Also, I'd like to say. Each of their names (Axl Crow, Morty Bird, all _those_ people) have a significant meaning as to what they can do. Now, _how_ it affects them is to be determand... Also- I've had this ready for two weeks now, but we've just gotten through a tropical storm and I've been kind of busy so I haven't been able to update like I should have. I know, poor excuse, I'm sorry...

Well, with that out of the way, thanks for reeeeading this~


	18. Authors Note

**One Giant Authors Note**

* * *

><p>I've wanted to rewrite this story for a long time.<p>

I'm sorry with having to start with that, but I wanted to put it as bluntly as possible. I don't like the way I've written this because of the fact I've had an idea of how I've wanted to end this. The rewrite won't be as humors as the original, but it'll have the same characters and a bit be a bit different.

Currently I have the first chapter up, separate from this, for the rewrite, so I hope you check it out!

Second chapter should be up on Monday (**2/16/14**) followed by the third chapter on Tuesday and fourth chapter on Wednesday. I've had some problems with my computer cord recently, and hopefully I'm not jinxing myself here, but my computer has been stable recently!

I'd also like to finish by saying sorry to all those who liked to original story. I'm keeping it up, though, for anyone who wants to reread the earlier chapters (for some reason) or to compare the original to the rewrite.


End file.
